Córon (Haospear's Mutabrid)
Information With an alien shaped body frame, Córon stretches outwards to reach enemies at long distances. His flying capabilities are extreme, with him being able to fly into space and crush his enemies from above the earth. Córon uses the power of Haos to blind the enemy, and does anything for an ensured victory. As a result, he will do anything to win. He is also proven to use deadly magic. His base level is 1800 Gs. Personality Córon is often calm, silent and still like a statue, supposedly acting like a gentleman. He is able to speak French. Córon loves to battle, doing his best to destroy all evil (Well, Except Kurse). He has a strong bond with Ben. History In a brief moment, Córon is seen among the Bakugan facing Infinity, Com and their Bakugan. Ben and Kurse battles alongside him, but they do badly. Eventually, Ben tries to combine with the Duo. Córon and Kurse sucessfully combine with Ben, forming Gliderak. Ability Cards ''' * '''Chaotic Wizard: Transfers 1000 Gs from the opponent to Córon. * Wing Scythe: Lowers the opponent's power level to their base level. If they are under their base level when this is activated, they lose 600 Gs instead. * Shield Stopper: Nullifies the opponent's ability and prevents them from activating new ones. * Alien Gamma: Adds 600 Gs to Córon. * Extermination Punch: The opponent loses 1000 Gs for each Bakugan / Mechtogan / Mechtogan Titan / Trap / Etc on their team. * Eye Enimity: Subtracts 500 Gs from the opponent. * Pulse Malice: Adds 400 Gs to Córon for each opponent. * Magic Murasame: Reduces the opponent's power level to 100 Gs. All power taken from the opponent is added to Córon. * Wizard Blaster: The opponent's next six Ability Cards are automatically nullified. * Magic Nuclear: If the opponent is not a Hurricanian Bakugan, Córon gains 1000 Gs. * Slayer Smasher: Only Córon can activate abilities for 3 turns. * Hellstorm Massacre: Ben and Kurse are called into the battle and the three of them each gain 900 Gs. * Astral Fissure: Transfers 900 Gs from the opponent to Córon. * Crushing Copy Burst: Córon will gain G-Power equal to the base levels of his and the opponent's. * Thrust Astral: Destroys the Gate Card. Any Bakugan with less than 1200 Gs automatically loses. * Terror Reflecter: Reflects all of the opponent's abilities and transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Córon. * Sonic Slayer: Adds 500 Gs to all of Córon's allies. * Demolishing Hangman: The opponent's power is dropped to 500 lower than Córon's base level. * Gate Wizard: The opponent's Gate Card becomes Córon's. * Powered Danger: Córon takes 4 turns in a row on each turn he takes. Also, if the opponent activated an ability before the battle, is countered no matter what the circumstances are. * Armageddon Threat Blast Wizard: Transfers 1800 Gs from the opponent to Córon. If the opponent is a not a Haos Bakugan, they cannot counter or tamper this ability in any way. * Oblivion Impact: Córon can nullify the opponent's ability cards any time he likes, even if the opponent has prevented him from doing this. * Instant Overkill: Drops the opponent down to zero Gs instantly. * Armageddon Threat Burst Wizard: Transfers 100 Gs from the opponent to Córon and prevents them from activating abilities for this round. * Terror Breaker: The opponent cannot nullify Córon's abilities in any way. If they try to nullify it, they automatically lose. * Wizard Wall Wail - Inducer: Adds 5000 Gs to Córon and Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent. Fusion Ability Cards * Wizard Stopper: Prevents the opponent from using abilities. * Wail - Inducer: Adds the opponent's current G - Level to Córon. Category:Haos Bakugan Category:Baku Sky Raiders Category:Nonet Bakugan Category:Nonet Army Category:Mutated Bakugan